Holiday needs help!
by cptcrazy148
Summary: <html><head></head>So this is like purple.cat.princess's story All that my father left me, We wrote it together but i used my OC in it. We also decided to end it in different ways.</html>
1. Holiday needs help

Chapter 1. Holiday's Nightmare.

"Talking out loud." 'thoughts' *actions*

me- "Let's get this story started!"

Rex- "forgetting something Sam?"

me- "You say it!"

Rex- "Noah! You say it!"

Noah- "Fine. Sam doesn't own anything!"

Me- "On to the story!"

It was may 20th 1992. I was ten years old. My dad had worked the night before and hadn't got home yet.

He was a scientist, he was also my role model. I loved all things science. When I woke up I went down stairs my mom was crying. "What's wrong mom?" I asked. She handed me letter. It read ' We are sorry to inform you that Charles Holiday was killed in a lab incident yesterday. Arrangements will be made to bury him in your town.' I read it again. "No...no,no HE CAN'T BE DEAD HE CAN'T BE!" I yelled I ran upstairs. I slammed the door to my room. This woke up my twelve year old sister.

"Laura? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Juliet dad is...dead."

"Oh my GOSH! I am so sorry! I know you looked up to him." She said.

"yea I know." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am 18 and I don't listen to anyone. Mostly not that jerk my mom married. I have a tattoo of my real dad's name one my lower back. It was a Saturday. I grabbed my duffel filled it with clothes then grabbed my wallet and looked inside. "Good just enough for a ticket." I said. My sister now twenty had moved to New york. I grabbed my phone and charger and jumped out the window. I ran to the airport and bought a ticket. At 10:30 I landed and called my sister.

"Hey sis I am at the 'John F. Kennedy International Airport' can you pick me up?"

"WHAT? How did you get here?"

"I bought a ticket."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I HATE that man."

"Ugh I am coming."

"Okay thanks." I hung up. 20 minuets later her car pulled up.

"Get in." I did as told. Once in I sat back. When we got back to her house I dropped my bag and pulled out a file. I opened it up and got out my laptop starting it up. I opened the files got on the internet and logged on to my dad's old lab program. Next thing I knew we were running from the cops. I woke up in a cold sweat I looked around. White walls, desk, lamp. Providence. I looked over it was May 29th. I always had this nightmare the day before my birthday. It was also 7 am. This time I went to white.

"Just let me start it up again!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. One it isn't legal. Two it isn't important." I stormed out. I found Six.

"Six I need your help."

"With what?"

"My dad's old research."

"Why do you need me?...White won't let you?" I just nodded. "Sorry but no."

'UGH! What am I going to do? White won't let me,Six won't help. Rex would just worry about getting me in trouble. UGH!'. Just then a tall 20ish year old Latino came out of a door.

'CESAR! Why didn't I think of him?' "Hello Cesar. I need your help."

"Hola Holiday. What do you need?"

"I want to start up my dad's research again. Last time...well there was a lot of running and hiding."

"You had a run in with the cops! That means that the adrenal glands released adrenaline and so that you add extra energy! EXCELLENT!" *snaps head back***. **

"So you'll help?"

"Yes!"

"what is that by the way?" I said point to the thing he had been spinning in the air. He touched it and a straw like thing popped out he took a sip.

"mmm A very creamy mango smoothie." I walked out. I finally felt content. Till I realized that he would need files, papers and lab access. I ran got them and ran back and gave them to him.

"Anti-lipids?" he asked.

"Fake name. It is really about micro-bots that can cause a slow and painful death, I want to use them to talk to nanites."

"You think we could do that?"

"Yes." He shrugged. I walked out and looked at a clock.

"Only 8:30? Whoa."

END CHAP. ONE!

Me- "Chap one done yea!"

Rex- "WAIT!"

Me- "What?"

Rex- "Holiday had a bad past...and a tattoo!"

Me- "Yes and Yes...keep reading for more info!"

Rex & Noah- "Just tell us the rest!"

Me- "Read lazy boys!"

Six- "Training time!"

Me & Rex- "Ugh"

Noah- "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	2. Confession

Me- "Here is chap 2!"

Rex- "Your forgot again."

Me- "I don't want to say it."

Me & Cat- "We owns nothing...sadly"

*me glomps Gatlock*

Sixs' point of view.

I looked at the digital clock beside my bed. I had once again shut it off before it rang. It was May 29th at 6:00 am. I heard Holiday moving around groaning in her room. She was having her nightmare again, the one that made me cringe. She never had nightmares except today. I rue the day Providence moved me closer to her and Rex's rooms. Deciding that checking on her for the fifth year in a row would do no good, as it never did any good before. (Not that I tried anything but stare and watch her willing the nightmare to go away and vanishing just before she shot up in bed.) Instead I got up and grabbed a green jacket and tie. Then I slipped on my shoes and put my swords in place. There was no need to put on sunglasses because they were already on, they were always on.

I went down to the kitchen to begin my morning ritual. Coffee, a well balanced breakfast, wake Rex up, debrief with White and head to Holiday's lab.

Around 8 am Holiday bumped into me as I made my way to pick up the files I needed to fill out on Rex's progress.

"Six! I need your help." She said her tone urgent.

I made no attempt to mask the irritation in my voice, I was in a hurry. "With what?"

"My dad's old research…" Her eyes suddenly seemed a little distant.

"Why do you need me? ...White won't let you?"

She just nodded.

I took a second, just that one second as she nodded to decide. I promised myself I would never be a part of her family affairs. But she never brought them up unless it was severely important (i.e. her sister). I also promised that I would never see Holiday as upset as the day her sister turned. That was Earth shattering. (Probably the day I realized her constant personal space invasions weren't so bad.) But that look in her eye told me this ran deeper than she would ever let on. I made my decision then. "Sorry, but no."

She walked away. The look on her face gave me an unwanted jab in the chest.

The day passed by fast.

She hadn't talk to me and it was noon. She hadn't gotten in my space till 20 minutes ago after an EVO fight and that was only to yell at me for pushing Rex too hard. I did notice, much to my increasing displeasure, that she had called Cesar many, many times and went to his lab twice in an hour's time. She even giggled on the phone.

"Holiday, I think that you are getting to close to Cesar." There I said it. I was still careful to keep my face blank.

"Yes because you would know about getting to close to someone."

"I would know more about it then you think."

"Really," her voice was bitter and hateful, something I had never heard before from her, "that's a laugh." I grabbed her arm before she could walk out.

"Let me go. Now Six." In all honesty I didn't know why I hadn't let her go.

My throat managed to betray me with more words. "Where are you going?"

"That would be none of your concern."

"Just tell me why you won't talk to me." I said the true problem breaking surface and breathing for the first time.

"I won't talk to because I can't fight you for your heart anymore."

I just stood there dumbfound.

"See, I knew it. I am nothing but a distant work partner to you, you don't care about any one. I thought maybe, just maybe, you might care for me and Rex just a smidge more, and I could use that smidge to show you how much I care for you. Maybe I could even get you to feel the same way about me. It isn't going to happen. I was kidding myself Six. White Knight is right about one thing. I'm nothing but a bleeding heart."

She walked out the last word finally hers.

END!

Rex- "...WHAT! It can't end like THAT!"

Gatlock- "Says you, I am an ANARCHIST THERE ARE NO RULES!"

*I glomp Gatlock *

Me- "maybe if you wait there will be more."

Rex- says something under his breath.

Gatlock (lazer thing out) - "What was that?"

Rex - "Nothing...To Noah's house."

Cat- "Yea."

Me- "Ugh."


	3. Six goes to Cesar

Me- "Final Chap I own nothing."

Rex- "Finally!"

Me- "Shut up or I'll turn into a BUNNY!"

Rex- "No! Not a bunny!"

Noah- "Just Start already!"

* I stick my tongue out at him *

'Wow Six, Way to pull a stupid move,' an oddly Rex-like voice sent a barrage of insults into my mind. She had walked out ten minutes ago and I still hadn't moved.

'Who would be able to help me? White, no he would say that it was not protocol not to mention the man had never been on a date. Rex, that would work… but only if I want to be laughed at. Not the monkey. Never the monkey…' As I was thinking I was walking, wandering mostly, not paying attention to where I was going.

I bumped into a door.

'What? Where did I walk to?' I thought just as Holiday came out. She walked right past me. (First walking into doors, then staring wistfully at co-workers who I may or may not have attraction too? How the mighty have fallen…) I looked in and saw Cesar's lab. 'That's it!' I walked in determined to find answers.

The Mexican smiled at me chipper and completely unaware of my slight hatred for him because of how Holiday acted around him. "Hola Six what brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"Oh. With what?"

I took a moment to examine his lab, my hands clenched into fists in my pockets as I took a deep, deep swallow of fresh hot pride and mumbled, "I need you to help me show Holiday how I feel. I haven't had feelings like this in a long time."

"Oh. Okay. You could take her to a scary movie or a haunted house like Rex and Noah did."

I arched a sharply shaped eyebrow. I knew they had done something but I hadn't known what.

"Um...or not." The Mexican before me seemed to have the emotional depth of teaspoon. Maybe he wasn't the right place to go.

"Any other ideas?" I asked straining to keep my voice calm.

He got a big grin on his face that I had seen on Rex many times and knew it was usually bad news for me.

"We could have a surprise party for her birthday."

I took a moment to remember that Holiday had a birthday than another to remember when Rex said it was. She never told me these things. "Isn't her birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes! She will be even more shocked!" He said.

"Fine. What do I do?"

"Go to the mall and get her a present I will call Rex and Sam and tell them to get her something as well."

The idiot had a good idea. Not that I would ever let it show. "Fine."

I walked down to the hanger and grabbed my hover board. I flew to the nearest town my mind far off trying to think of something Holiday would want that I could fit on a hover board. (A new nanite scan machine with micro dissection computer was not in the budget.)

I happened to look down and saw that Rex was zooming down past me. He had Sam on the back of his 'Rex Ride'.

"Great, now I am going to have to be careful." I muttered under my breath. When I got to the mall I hid my board behind a couple of boxes then went inside casually, or as casually as I could manage. A lot of people stared at me. I went and walked around trying to think of what I should get, fewer and fewer ideas came to me. Beep beep beep. I put my finger to my ear.

"Hola! Did you find something?" Cesar asked excitedly not bothering to wait for a greeting.

"No. I have no idea what women like." As good a teacher as One was, he never gave course in female psychology.

"Get her 11 real roses and 1 fake rose. Then get a card and write how you feel in it."

"Fine. But why one fake rose?"

"So that you could write ' I will love you till the last rose dies.' Or something."

"Fine." I hung up and went to a flower shop. And got the 11 real roses. I went to a store next door and bought the fake rose. After that I went to a hallmark store and bought the card. Beep beep.

"Hello?"

"SIX!"

"What Cesar?"

"We need a cake!"

"I'll get one."

"Okay, I will make punch!"

"Bye Cesar." I hung up again after a quick trip to the bakery I had everything. I walked out and found my board. I held the bags and made sure that the cake was safe before taking off. After about an hour and a half I was back at base. I looked at a clock in the kitchen. "4:00? That was fast." I said to myself. I walked to my room and dropped off the presents then I went to Cesar's lab.

"So what do we do now?"

"What you would normally do then meet here at 10:30."

"Fine." I went to get Rex and Sam. Rex ended up with a broken arm. I went and meet Cesar at 10:30, thankfully he had convinced Holiday to go to bed early so she could mull over the tiny progress they had made together.

We went to Holiday's lab and put everything up. Then we went to bed. Everyone got up at 6 am the next morning to put on the finishing touches and wait for Holiday. I didn't hide so much as stand by the wall. When Holiday turned on the lights every one yelled, "Surprise!" I walked over to her keeping my eyes of off her bright green ones.

"Surprise doctor."

"Oh Six thank you." I saw her resist the urge to hug me.

"Your welcome Doctor." She walked over to Rex and gave him a hug, that lucky EVO.

Then she walked back to me and grabbed my hand and led me to the table where the presents where. I resisted the suddenly blood flow to my face as her hand gripped mine. It was so smooth… like velvet.

She looked over to the roses and picked up the card. While she did that I pulled out a small black velvet box. I waited for her to turn around and slipped the box in her hand. There would be no silly kneeling from this man.

My voice was low and calm. "Holiday...would you marry me?"

"Six… oh Six of course I would…"

"How about June 30th?"

"Okay." I am not good at making plans. I just let her do everything.  
>"Oh, and Six…" I arched an inquisitive eyebrow telling her to go on.<p>

"The roses are really cheesy and dumb."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do." I said.

"And do you Miss Cassandra Holiday take Leon Six to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Then by the power vested in my by the state of Nevada I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." I did as told, this was an order I was happy to follow. We got two days off for a honeymoon far, far, so very far away from Providence (and Rex). When we came back it was back to business. One day after an EVO battle, Rex and I where arguing. He said that I had 'gone to far and was pushing him too hard'. When we got to the lab though we stopped, nothing could bring either of us to delve into the wrath of an annoyed Holiday. Holiday was sitting in her chair, white as a ghost.

"Holiday… what's wrong?" I asked. (She would always be Holiday as I had long since abandoned my last name.) She held up a stick with two pink strips and a piece of paper. According to the paper this meant that...she was pregnant. I felt all the color fade from my face. Rex was trying to see what was going on.

"Come on say something!" he said. Cesar and Sam walked in arguing and clueless.

"Whoa. The love birds look like they have seen a ghost. Rex what is going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Holiday was like this when we came in and then Six looked at the paper and turned whiter than she is!" He grumbled.

"Weird...Hey what is that thing?" Sam said referring to the stick on the desk. Cesar looked at it then with an all too knowing smile said.

Caesar grinned brightly. "Congrats you two!" Rex and Sam looked blank. Then Sam took another look at it.

"That looks like a thing I saw in health class, but it can't be, that would mean...Way to go you two." She grinned slyly. Rex looked really ticked now.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Sam took him by the ear and led him to a corner. When he came back he shouted something about not needing to know THAT much.

"Congrats guys! So when will you know if it is a boy or girl?"

"4 months nine days." Holiday said coming out of her daze.

"Cool!" Rex said. I finally came out of my daydream.

"This is amazing." I bent over and kissed Holiday's cheek.

END!

Rex- "WHAT? I want to meet the baby!"

Me- "Different story."

Rex- "Can I tell Noah."

Noah- "Tell me what?"

Rex- "Holiday is going to have a baby!"

Noah- "Cool."


	4. Holidays' Baby

Me- "So this is off of Cesar is helpful...?"

Cesar- "I am very helpful!"

me- arches an eyebrow.

Rex- "I agree with him...sorta."

It had been five months sense they had been married and found out that I was pregnant. I had gone to all the appointments and everything and had the ultra sound to determine gender. When I got to the hospital the doctor called me in.

"Well just lay here and we will get you ready."Sh e said.

"Okay." I said. She rubbed the very cold jelly on my larger then normal stomach. She then placed the device on to my stomach and rubbed it around.

"Well I think I just found out why you are growing faster then normal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well here is one head, and here is another one." I sat there my mouth practically on the ground.

"You mean...Twins?"

"Yes, Yes I do. There is one of each gender by the way."

"Oh my gosh...what is White going to say...forget him what will Six say!" I said out loud. 'Crap didn't mean to say that.'

"Um...I don't know those people, is one your husband?"

"White Knight is my boss and Six is my husband/co-worker." I said. She looked at me. "I know...it's very complicated."

"Well we are done here."

"Okay thank you." I got up and left. When I got back to the base Six was in my lab.

"Well?" Ugh. Why did he have to be so straight forward.

"Um...sit down, on second thought maybe I should. I sat in my normal chair.

"So what is it?"

"A boy...and a girl"

"You mean twins?" He said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes and I have no idea how I am going to explain it to white or Rex or any one." I said.

"Explain what to us?" Sam said as Rex pushed her through the door. I had forgotten that she had to be wheeled around. 'Stupid EVO's.' I thought.

"That we...Holiday is going to have a boy and girl." Six said I shoot him a thankful look.

"Whoa like twins?" Rex said.

"Yes."

"Cool! Wait till we tell Cesar!" Rex said he grabbed Sam's chair and started to run down the halls the last thing we heard from Sam was.

"Oh no...Not again!"

"Holiday! Where is my update?" White said coming onto the screen. I looked at the clock it was 7 pm and I was tired. 'Only 4 more months Holiday. Calm down.' I thought.

"Holiday?" He said again. I was slipping into the welcoming darkness.

"Twins..." was all I managed before I slipped under. When I woke up I looked around. No desk, no laptop...Post? I finally Realized that I was in Six's room. Then I noticed that I was holding on to something. No not something some one! I looked at the green clad man beside me. I could tell that from his deep breaths that he was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep. I let go of and looked at the clock. Midnight. I had been woke up because I had felt something hitting my stomach not hard just enough to wake me up. I looked down at my middle. I thought of the tiny defenseless children in there. Then I realized the other reason I had gotten up. I had to go to the bathroom. Making as little motion as possible (Which was still a lot) I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I walked out I ran into Six. I nearly fell backwards till he caught me and pulled me close.

"And how are you this fine early morning Doctor?"

"As good as you could expect."

"I see. Well today you get a day off to rest. The doctor called me and told me that you need to rest more because be up so much is bad for you and the babies." I looked up into those sunglasses that he always wore. I put my left hand around his neck and the other on his shades.

"Please take them off, just this one time so I can see your eyes?" I said with my best puppy dog face.

"You have a one track mind you know that right?" He said with a sigh.

"It comes in handy." He arched an eyebrow. Finally he reached his hand up to mine and pulled off the shades. What I say was a pair of the deepest richest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh. Six you have the most beautiful blue eyes." He placed his shades on again.

"Thank you, Now would please get back to bed."

"Fine." I said with a yawn. I crawled back under the covers and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole thing had been a roller costar. The start had been fine minus the morning sickness the middle had been amazing the end, well by now even I could tell she was ready to be done and back to work. She had been allowed to be up and around for 3 hours every day. So she had mostly stayed in her room doing work from her laptop. Rex had gone to see her and take her food. Well she had decided to stay in the hospital for the last two weeks.

"Why?" I had to ask her.

"Six we have been over this. It is just better if I am close to a place that has the tools to help if something happens."

That had been one week and two days ago. She had called me that morning (right in the middle of a battle I might add) to tell me that she had gone into labor. While I was distracted the EVO ran off. I grabbed my hover board and flew to the place she was staying.

"Hello sir can u help you?" A women in a pink dress thing asked from behind a counter.

"Yes. I am looking for Cassandra Holiday."

"She is in the delivery room may I ask how you are related?"

I had to work to hide the irritation in my voice. " I am her husband."

"Oh well if you would sit right there she will be brought out as soon as they are done." I sat on the chair that she pointed to. Rex came in and saw me and sat down.

"So...any word on her?" He asked. I shook my head back and forth and leaned back against the wall. When she came out it was almost noon. I walked over and grabbed her hand. She looked up half asleep.

"Hello Six."

"Hello Holiday." Rex walked over.

"So where are they, what are their names?" He asked. The nurse pointed to a window where a woman was bringing in two babies one in blue and one in pink.

"Their names are Leon and * looks up at me and I nod * Cassy."

"Cool. Can't wait till they can talk! I could teach them spanish!" I shook my head and looked down at Holiday who was smiling at our children. That night I got a call. It was from a disposable phone on a restricted number. 'One, somethings never change.' I thought as I walked out of her room.

"Hello One. It has been a while."

"Indeed, long enough for you to have a set of twins!"

"How did you find out?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"That little Mexican boy you look after told me, not very good at keeping secrets is he?"

"How did he find you?"

"I found him. I like to check on you once and a while to make sure you aren't too soft...yet. This however...I never thought that the sixth deadliest man in the world would have kids."

"Neither did he. I also never thought that I would have fallen in love with a person."

"Ah yes, well at least she can hold her own in a fight...or so says Rex."

"Well that would be true."

"Yes well I had better get going oh and someday make sure Cassy and Leon know who trained you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Goodbye for now Six."

"Goodbye One." I hung up the phone and went back in. Holiday was in the bathroom. When she came out she went back to her bed and mostly fell into the bed.

It had been a year and a half and the twins where finally sleeping through the night. Rex had said that Noah told him about a preschool that start for kids that where two years old. Holiday thought that it would be great. Rex could take them to school. They would just have to find a way to put booster seats on the Rex ride. But that was something they would cross when they came to it. Holiday had also decided to quit her dad's research and focus on Rex and the twins. Rex loved to play with them and loved giving them rides via his boogie pack even though Holiday was worried they would fall. This was without a doubt the best time in his life, followed only by his wedding and the day One found him.

END!

Me- "Happy now?"

Rex- "Yes."

Me- "Good."

Rex- "But how did you end up in a wheelchair?"

Me- "Later, I will tell you later."

Rex- "Fine."

One- "Just say good bye already!"

Me & Rex- "How did you get here?"

One- "I have my ways."


	5. Alternet Endings

Me- "So this is off of Cesar is helpful...?"

Cesar- "I am very helpful!"

me- arches an eyebrow.

Rex- "I agree with him...sorta."

It had been five months sense they had been married and found out that I was pregnant. I had gone to all the appointments and everything and had the ultra sound to determine gender. When I got to the hospital the doctor called me in.

"Well just lay here and we will get you ready."Sh e said.

"Okay." I said. She rubbed the very cold jelly on my larger then normal stomach. She then placed the device on to my stomach and rubbed it around.

"Well I think I just found out why you are growing faster then normal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well here is one head, and here is another one." I sat there my mouth practically on the ground.

"You mean...Twins?"

"Yes, Yes I do. There is one of each gender by the way."

"Oh my gosh...what is White going to say...forget him what will Six say!" I said out loud. 'Crap didn't mean to say that.'

"Um...I don't know those people, is one your husband?"

"White Knight is my boss and Six is my husband/co-worker." I said. She looked at me. "I know...it's very complicated."

"Well we are done here."

"Okay thank you." I got up and left. When I got back to the base Six was in my lab.

"Well?" Ugh. Why did he have to be so straight forward.

"Um...sit down, on second thought maybe I should. I sat in my normal chair.

"So what is it?"

"A boy...and a girl"

"You mean twins?" He said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes and I have no idea how I am going to explain it to white or Rex or any one." I said.

"Explain what to us?" Sam said as Rex pushed her through the door. I had forgotten that she had to be wheeled around. 'Stupid EVO's.' I thought.

"That we...Holiday is going to have a boy and girl." Six said I shoot him a thankful look.

"Whoa like twins?" Rex said.

"Yes."

"Cool! Wait till we tell Cesar!" Rex said he grabbed Sam's chair and started to run down the halls the last thing we heard from Sam was.

"Oh no...Not again!"

"Holiday! Where is my update?" White said coming onto the screen. I looked at the clock it was 7 pm and I was tired. 'Only 4 more months Holiday. Calm down.' I thought.

"Holiday?" He said again. I was slipping into the welcoming darkness.

"Twins..." was all I managed before I slipped under. When I woke up I looked around. No desk, no laptop...Post? I finally Realized that I was in Six's room. Then I noticed that I was holding on to something. No not something some one! I looked at the green clad man beside me. I could tell that from his deep breaths that he was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep. I let go of and looked at the clock. Midnight. I had been woke up because I had felt something hitting my stomach not hard just enough to wake me up. I looked down at my middle. I thought of the tiny defenseless children in there. Then I realized the other reason I had gotten up. I had to go to the bathroom. Making as little motion as possible (Which was still a lot) I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I walked out I ran into Six. I nearly fell backwards till he caught me and pulled me close.

"And how are you this fine early morning Doctor?"

"As good as you could expect."

"I see. Well today you get a day off to rest. The doctor called me and told me that you need to rest more because be up so much is bad for you and the babies." I looked up into those sunglasses that he always wore. I put my left hand around his neck and the other on his shades.

"Please take them off, just this one time so I can see your eyes?" I said with my best puppy dog face.

"You have a one track mind you know that right?" He said with a sigh.

"It comes in handy." He arched an eyebrow. Finally he reached his hand up to mine and pulled off the shades. What I say was a pair of the deepest richest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh. Six you have the most beautiful blue eyes." He placed his shades on again.

"Thank you, Now would please get back to bed."

"Fine." I said with a yawn. I crawled back under the covers and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole thing had been a roller costar. The start had been fine minus the morning sickness the middle had been amazing the end, well by now even I could tell she was ready to be done and back to work. She had been allowed to be up and around for 3 hours every day. So she had mostly stayed in her room doing work from her laptop. Rex had gone to see her and take her food. Well she had decided to stay in the hospital for the last two weeks.

"Why?" I had to ask her.

"Six we have been over this. It is just better if I am close to a place that has the tools to help if something happens."

That had been one week and two days ago. She had called me that morning (right in the middle of a battle I might add) to tell me that she had gone into labor. While I was distracted the EVO ran off. I grabbed my hover board and flew to the place she was staying.

"Hello sir can u help you?" A women in a pink dress thing asked from behind a counter.

"Yes. I am looking for Cassandra Holiday."

"She is in the delivery room may I ask how you are related?"

I had to work to hide the irritation in my voice. " I am her husband."

"Oh well if you would sit right there she will be brought out as soon as they are done." I sat on the chair that she pointed to. Rex came in and saw me and sat down.

"So...any word on her?" He asked. I shook my head back and forth and leaned back against the wall. When she came out it was almost noon. I walked over and grabbed her hand. She looked up half asleep.

"Hello Six."

"Hello Holiday." Rex walked over.

"So where are they, what are their names?" He asked. The nurse pointed to a window where a woman was bringing in two babies one in blue and one in pink.

"Their names are Leon and * looks up at me and I nod * Cassy."

"Cool. Can't wait till they can talk! I could teach them spanish!" I shook my head and looked down at Holiday who was smiling at our children. That night I got a call. It was from a disposable phone on a restricted number. 'One, somethings never change.' I thought as I walked out of her room.

"Hello One. It has been a while."

"Indeed, long enough for you to have a set of twins!"

"How did you find out?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"That little Mexican boy you look after told me, not very good at keeping secrets is he?"

"How did he find you?"

"I found him. I like to check on you once and a while to make sure you aren't too soft...yet. This however...I never thought that the sixth deadliest man in the world would have kids."

"Neither did he. I also never thought that I would have fallen in love with a person."

"Ah yes, well at least she can hold her own in a fight...or so says Rex."

"Well that would be true."

"Yes well I had better get going oh and someday make sure Cassy and Leon know who trained you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Goodbye for now Six."

"Goodbye One." I hung up the phone and went back in. Holiday was in the bathroom. When she came out she went back to her bed and mostly fell into the bed.

It had been a year and a half and the twins where finally sleeping through the night. Rex had said that Noah told him about a preschool that start for kids that where two years old. Holiday thought that it would be great. Rex could take them to school. They would just have to find a way to put booster seats on the Rex ride. But that was something they would cross when they came to it. Holiday had also decided to quit her dad's research and focus on Rex and the twins. Rex loved to play with them and loved giving them rides via his boogie pack even though Holiday was worried they would fall. This was without a doubt the best time in his life, followed only by his wedding and the day One found him.

END!

Me- "Happy now?"

Rex- "Yes."

Me- "Good."

Rex- "But how did you end up in a wheelchair?"

Me- "Later, I will tell you later."

Rex- "Fine."

One- "Just say good bye already!"

Me & Rex- "How did you get here?"

One- "I have my ways."


	6. The twins go to school

Me- "Hiya people! Sorry it has been a while I been sick."

Rex- "Yea it is pretty funny"

Me- * Glare at Rex *

Rex- "Or not..."

Me- "Let's begin."

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled at the same time. They had walked in with Leon and Cassy.

"For us?" Cassy asked, she was as bright as her mother.

"Yes half pint it is your second birthday." Holiday said.

"YEA!" They both yelled. They both had dark hair. Leon had bright green eyes while his sister had deep blue eyes. They ran over to where Rex and Sam where standing. Sam was finally out of her wheel chair. They jumped up and hugged the two teens. Sam could only hold Cassy for a short time though do to the fact that her arm was still in a sling.

"Okay okay calm down." She said. The two jumped down and ran back to us.

"happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Leon & Cassy. Happy birthday to you!" everyone (mostly Rex) sang as they brought out two cakes. (No Holiday didn't make them.). The twins sat down and awaited happly. They were also happy about the fact that they were going to start preschool in two weeks.

"REALLY?" Cassy had asked.

"Yes, It will be...fun." I had told her.

"Yea, Is Leon coming too?"

"Yes."

"Yea. I get to go to school with Cassy!" Leon said. He was a quite kid. Rex had many times said that he was just like his father. It was true, he was quite but not nearly as stoic. He showed his feelings and he loved people.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and back to the present. The twins where eating a slice of cake and Holiday was trying to give me a peace.

"No, thank you." I said. I watched as the party continued. They opened presents and then got to Rex's. It was a box of candy for each of them that would last ten minutes. Sam had burned two cd's of 'good' songs.

"Sam! I don't want them to hear that stuff." Holiday said.

"Oh relax, there are no bad words and I made sure that they aren't that heavy." Holiday just let out a sigh. The two started to play with some of the toys they had gotten.

"Okay. So tomorrow we can go shopping for school clothes and items." Holiday said. She was always one to plan ahead.

"How will we get there?" Leon asked.

"Will...You two will ride with Rex on his 'Rex ride' while Your father and I take the Hover board."

"What about me? Do I get to come?" Sam said.

"Do you think you could make it? I don't want you to hurt your self." Holiday always the doctor mode.

"mmmm, Maybe. I have been working on it in the Zoo. I can run fine as a cheetah but flying is a little harder."

"Well if you think you can make it..."

"Yes!" Sam said. She then went to hide in her room saying something about "Needing darkness and to be left alone." I shook my head. The twins started playing with Rex and having fun. Holiday came over.

"You have been mighty quite." I just arched an eyebrow. " Talk, what are you thinking about."

"How much things have changed. Between us. We now have a really family rather then just the one Rex made up."

"True, but Rex is still like a son and Sam is like a daughter." I nodded. It was true, Rex and Sam where like kids to them. He never would have said so before but it was true. That night Dos called him,

"Six though I HATE to say it we need your help. One has gone EVO, we need that boy of yours to cure him."

"Fine be there soon." I hung up and went to get Rex. We left right away. It didn't take me long to find my old home.

"So this is where you lived?"

"Yes. We need to hurry. One won't have much time if this was done by Van kliess we may be too late." We kept walking till we made it to One's Dojo. I went in followed by Rex. Dos, tre, IV, and five where already there.

"Six look at his back." Rex said. 'Shit, VK got him.' I thought to my self.

"Hurry and cure him we might be too late." Was all I said as the teen walked over and layed his hands on One. The normal blue lines spread out but nothing happened. 'No.' Rex kept trying and trying nut it didn't work until finally he started to whimper in pain.

"Rex stop!"

"No Six." He turned around. His eyes where completely blue. "Six I never got a chance to tell you how proud I am of you, keep up the good work and never forget me." One said through Rex.

"I won't ever. I couldn't if I tried." He smiled and his body returned to the earth making everything lush and green again.

"Did I say something?" Rex asked.

"No. Let's go." All the way back Rex was asking if I was the new 'One' and where he ranked. I just kind of blew him off. When we got back to base Holiday was very mad.

"Why would you just up and leave if the Evo alarm didn't go off? I was so worried about you!" She said.

"I needed Rex to help One, it...didn't really work." I said.

"Oh, Six I am so sorry." She said.

"It is fine Holiday, Don't we have some shopping to do?" I asked almost regretting it right away.

"Oh my gosh! Yes. I almost forgot!" She went to wake up Leon and Cassy. We all went and met out side the door. Sam was there but looked very sore.

"Sam you okay?" Holiday and Cassy asked.

"Yea just a little sore is all." Rex made his Rex ride and Sam tried to turn into a cheetah but turned right back to normal. "Okay so maybe more then a little sore." She said. She got on the back of the Rex ride and held on to the twins between her and Rex. When we got to the mall we landed and went in. Holiday lead the way to the nearest Target store. We bought backpacks, pencils, pens and lunch boxes.

"Why do they need lunch boxes?" I asked.

"So that we can make them snacks to take along." Holiday said. I arched an eyebrow. We all knew that Holiday couldn't cook to save her life.

"Okay so that someone can make them snacks." She said. We left. Rex once again made his ride and me and Holiday got on the hover board and the twins got on to the back of the Rex ride. We waited while Sam turned into a cheetah. She Ran all the back to base.

"So Sam, want to tell me what was wrong this morning?" Holiday asked as we went back to the lab.

"I don't really know. I woke this morning sore and then it felt like my powers where really low."

"Hmmmm. Well we just have to keep watching it for now to see what happens." Sam just shrugged it off.

-Holiday's point of veiw!-

After Sam's weird episode I decided to keep a close eye on her. That is up until the twins first day of school. I had cryed the entire time they where getting ready. Deciding I wanted to go with them, I took Six's hover board and followed behind Rex. Sam was sitting on the back of the ride as a sort of seat belt. We all stopped about an block away from the school. I didn't want people thinking they where different because they got dropped off by an EVO. We walked the last block to the school. The teacher was waiting outside the doors.

"Hello, I will be your kids teacher. My name is ." She said. Sam muttered something along the lines of "Oh my gosh! Lord help these kids." I had to hide a smile and so did Rex. "Okay so what are their names?"

"This is Leon and this is Cassandra, Cassy for short." I said.

"And what is your name and who are those two?" She said.

"Oh right! I am their mother, Dr. Holiday, and those would be my...adoptive children. Rex and Sam." I told her. She smiled.

"Oh where is their father?"

"He was busy this morning and couldn't come." Okay so I lied. He had gotten sick after taking care of Leon while he was sick.

"Oh must be hard having four kids by your self." She said.

"No because I am married and He was busy this morning." She gave me a look that said she knew something. I barely controlled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Bye kids see you later."

"Bye mommy! Tell Daddy we said bye!" They said in unison a slightly obnoxious habit they had developed.

"Okay will do."

"Bye Rex, Bye Sam!"

"Bye." We walked back down the block Rex made his ride and Sam tried to turn into a cheetah but ended up on the back of the Rex ride half asleep. Something was wrong. Normally she could stay awake all day and night with no problem but it seemed like she was running on empty.

"Rex carry Sam to the lab would you?"

"Sure doc. But why?"

"I want to run some test to see if she is okay." He looked over at me. When we got back to the lab I ran the tests. Nothing was really wrong with her or her nanites but I knew something was up. I decided to watch her that night. I had Rex put up the cameras. Then I had him go get the twins because Six was still sick and Sam was taking a nap. I watched the tapes. For a while nothing happened but then she started to move around and kick. She also kept changing shapes. It also appeared that she was crying. I went into her room. She really was crying in her sleep. Now I knew why she was tired. Her nightmare was taking a lot of energy. I went over and gently woke her up.

"hu...wha..? Holiday? Why are you here?"

"You where having a nightmare weren't you?" I saw a quick look of saddness flash across her face before she covered it with a very Six like mask.

"No. I am fine."

"Sam don't lie to me, You where crying in your sleep. It was a nightmare. What was it about?" She sighed in defeat.

"It was a nightmare about when I first turned EVO. I didn't notice any thing at first because I had been hiding, I had run away from the 'good' home I was supposed to be in and didn't want to be found. Then I saw a pack of wolves coming and needed to blend in so I closed my eyes. When I opened them and looked down I had paws for hands. I started to freak out. I went back to the main foster home and got put in an even worse place. They where so mean..." I looked at her urging her on. " One night I was only eleven I got really scared. It was a really bad storm, I went to see if they would help me but they wouldn't. I lost the little control over my powers that I had and freaked I kept changing into different animals and creatures. I...I killed them, I didn't mean to but I had turned into a lioness at some point and killed them. I finally just fell asleep as a lioness on the ground. When I woke up I was normal but I heard sirens. I knew that the cops or providence was coming so I ran. I was so scared. I lived as a lone wolf till I turned 15. I was losing my human brain. I knew I needed help, then I turned into a stray dog and walked through a town, while I was walking I saw Rex. He was fighting an EVO. Then he cured it. I didn't know what to think, So I went into hiding again. Finally I decided that I needed help. That is when I kept changing forms to get Rex's attention. You know the rest." I sat in silence. So this young woman hadn't always been dark. She had been nice, sweet innocent. But then the event turned her into a killer. I looked at her again she had tears going down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, It is okay. I won't tell any one unless you want me too. I am here for you okay?" All she did was pull me into a death grip hug and cry onto my shoulder. I realized that this was the most contact I had with her...that any one had with her in a long time.

"So Holiday...I wanted to know if I could look at Rex's and Sam's Nanites." Cesar said walking in. He saw us and was about to leave when Sam said.

"Sure Cesar, what do you need?" I looked at her I shock. She went from a crying girl to her old shelf.

"Just a few blood samples."

"Okay." They where about to leave when Sam turned around. "Thank you Holiday." She walked out. (here is where the last phrase to 'slipping through my fingers' by Abba would go)

me- "The END!"

Rex- "Really?"

Me- "nooo. Sorry that this has kind of gone off track but I wanted to add that to my stories any way."

Rex- "Random."

Leon- "Time to go to bed it is 10:30pm"

Me- "UGH! How do you people keep getting in here!"

Six- "Rex left the door open."

Me- * Glare at Rex *

Rex- * rubs back of head and backs out *


End file.
